


Nie pozwól mnie skrzywdzić

by Kamena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamena/pseuds/Kamena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brak wilkołaków, Scott nie jest przyjacielem Stilesa, rodzina Dereka żyje ( jesli pojawi się coś nowego w miarę pisania to dopiszę XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

 

Stiles nigdy nie narzekał na swoje życie. Przynajmniej nie na głos. Ale powoli nawet on zaczynał mieć dosyć, zwłaszcza, gdy po raz kolejny otrzepywał koszulę z liści, gdy Jackson uznał za pomysłowe, żeby wrzucić go w krzaki. Chociaż tym razem nie był to kosz na śmieci. 

Kiedy wszedł do szkoły od progu powitały go złośliwe uśmieszki drużyny lacrosse’a. Szybko wyminął ich, możliwie najszerszym łukiem, starając się jednocześnie nie patrzeć jak Scott przybija piątkę Jacksonowi. 

Kiedyś on i Scott były najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zawsze nierozłączni, od piaskownicy właściwie. Ale wszystko zmieniło się, gdy poszli do szkoły średniej. Mieli plan, chcieli zostać zaakceptowani najpierw wśród rówieśników, potem wśród starszych roczników. Szybko jednak okazało się, że nikt nie akceptuje Stilesa, jednocześnie nie obdarzając taką samą niechęcią Scotta. A ten bardzo szybko przedłożył nowych znajomych nad starego przyjaciela. Imprezy, dziewczyny, a właściwie jedna dziewczyna, Allison, z którą McCall chodził teraz już od dwóch lat. Potem drużyna lacrosse, do której Stilesa oczywiście nie przyjęli nawet z litości, ze względu na jego beznadziejną koordynację ruchową. I tak nie wiedzieć właściwie jak, jeszcze w pierwszym semestrze pierwszej klasy Stiles został sam. 

Na początku nie było źle, wszyscy po prostu go ignorowali, udawali, że Stiles po prostu nie istnieje. I choć wtedy łamało mu to serce, było o niebo lepsze niż to, co czekało na niego po przerwie zimowej. Nagle stał się ulubioną maskotką do bicia i wyśmiewania, jego rzeczy potrafiły magicznie znikać, on sam był zamykany w salach lub toalecie. 

Teraz już się przyzwyczaił. Tyle razy słyszał, że jest dziwny, że nauczył się to ignorować. Na lekcjach siadał najdalej od nich jak mógł, lunch jadał w bibliotece, za co nie raz obrywał od bibliotekarki albo w jakiejś pustej sali. Nauczył się w większości omijać wszystkich kretynów z drużyny, i tak, Scott był największym z nich. Jakim cudem w ogóle dawał radę grać w pierwszym składzie, skoro jeszcze trzy lata temu nie mógł przebiec mili bez inhalatora? 

Gdyby nie to, że jego ojciec był Szeryfem, już dawno błagałby o przeprowadzkę i zmianę szkoły. Ale wiedział, że tak naprawdę nie może nawet wspomnieć ojcu o tym, co się dzieje, bo zostanie okrzyknięty kapusiem i tchórzem. Miał jeszcze resztki dumy i instynktu samozachowawczego, siedział zatem cicho i czekał aż skończy liceum i wyjedzie. 

Pocieszał się tym, że miał lepsze oceny od nich, właściwie jedne z lepszych w roczniku. I że gdy skończą szkołę będzie miał jakieś perspektywy na przyszłość. Bo fakt, Jackson mógł liczyć na pomoc bogatych rodziców, ale McCall i Lahey ze swoimi słabymi ocenami mogli, co najwyżej próbować dostać gdzieś stypendium sportowe. I według Stilesa nie mieli na nie zbyt wielkich szans, bo byli przeciętni i zwyczajnie przereklamowani. 

Stilesa cieszyły małe rzeczy. Jak na przykład to, że oprócz porannego incydentu nic złego go już nie spotkało tego dnia. Ale oczywiście chwalił dzień przed zachodem słońca, bo gdy podjechał do sklepu żeby zrobić cotygodniowe zakupy, cała drużyna wraz ze strażą przyboczną w postaci Allison, Lydii, Erici i kilku innych dziewczyn dość hałaśliwie oznajmiała światu fakt, że dziś organizują imprezę. Stilinski starał się jak mógł żeby jakoś ominąć ich niezauważony, ale Jackson musiał mieć chyba jakoś radar, bo wyśledził go wzrokiem niemal od razu. 

\- Ej Stilinski! Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że dziś nie wyrobiłeś swojej normy zwiedzania kosza od środka. Z chęcią pomogę ci to nadrobić. 

\- Pobrudzisz się. A jego ubraniom i tak nie pomoże taka terapia szokowa. – Wyjątkowo Lydia odciągnęła od niego Jacksona, ale Stiles wiedział, że nie robi tego z dobroci serca. Po prostu naprawdę zależało jej, żeby Jackson nie zabrudził żadnego ze swoich super drogich ubrań. 

\- Oh weź Lydia. Jeden raz. Obiecuję, że będę na siebie uważał. – Jackson już właściwie zaciskał dłonie na jego koszuli i ciągnął go w stronę wielkiego kontenera na śmieci, bardzo aktywnie wspomagany przez Boyda i tego zdrajcę Scotta. 

\- Hej. A co Ty na to żebym ciebie tam wrzucił? – zza ich placów dobiegł ich raczej nieprzyjazny głos i jak na komendę wszyscy łącznie ze Stilesem się odwrócili. Nieopodal nich obok czarnego camaro stał mężczyzna o dość ponurej twarzy i prawie morderczym wzroku. Musiał być kilka lat od nich starszy, było to widać choćby w sposobie jak był zbudowany i tym zaroście, który nadawał mu teraz jeszcze bardziej niebezpiecznego wyglądu. Oczywiście Jackson nie mógłby tak po prostu odejść, puścił co prawda Stilesa, ale teraz z głupim uśmiechem szedł w stronę nieznajomego. 

\- Tak już widzę, jak dałbyś nam radę. W ogóle skąd ty się tu wziąłeś człowieku? Wielki obrońca kujonów. – Cała drużyna wybuchła śmiechem, zaś Stiles próbował po cichu jakoś uciec. 

Nieznajomemu nie spodobała się odzywka Whittemore’a bo chwilę później już trzymał go za kurtkę i przyciskał do ściany. 

\- Jesteś mocny tylko w gębie. W rzeczywistości jesteś po prostu żałosny. Zabieraj stąd to swoje zoo i jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę, że gnębisz kogokolwiek, porozmawiamy inaczej. – wysyczał mu twarz mężczyzna, po czym puścił go robiąc krok do tyłu. Cała wesoła kompania Jacksona, bardzo szybko straciła humor i jeszcze szybciej ewakuowała się ze sklepowego parkingu. Mężczyzna zaś rozejrzał się ewidentnie w poszukiwaniu Stilinskiego, który zdążył zaszyć się między sklepowymi półkami. Znalezienie go zajęło mu jednak dosłownie chwilę. 

\- Nie żebym oczekiwał kwiatów, ale zwykłe „dziękuję” byłoby na miejscu – powiedział, kompletnie zaskakując chłopaka, co spowodowało, iż na podłodze wylądowały dwa opakowania płatków śniadaniowych. 

\- Koleś! Nie zachodzi się ludzi od tyłu! – prawie wydarł się na niego Stiles, trzymając się za serce. Zaraz jednak uspokoił się i podniósł oba opakowania, wrzucając je do koszyka i ruszając dalej. 

\- Nie mów do mnie koleś. – warknął mężczyzna doganiając Stilesa. – Często się to dzieje? 

\- Co? Zakupy? Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja je robię przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. – Stiles bardzo próbował udawać głupka i grać na zwłokę, bo mówiąc szczerze nie uśmiechała mu się rozmowa z nieznajomym na temat tego, że jest gnębiony przez rówieśników. 

\- Przestań udawać, że nie wiesz, o czym mówię! Jak długo ta banda kretynów ci dokucza? – warknął mężczyzna, co sprawiło, że jego wypowiedź choć w jakiś sposób miała być pełna troski, brzmiała jak dziwna groźba. Stiles zrobił krok do tyłu z niepewną miną a potem westchnął zrezygnowany. 

\- Jakoś od początku szkoły średniej. Słuchaj, jestem wdzięczny, że mi pomogłeś, ale nie rozumiem co cię to w ogóle obchodzi, koleś. 

\- Nie mów do mnie koleś. Derek. Derek Hale. – powiedział mężczyzna zaciskając zęby i siląc się na przyjazny ton. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Stilinskiego w oczekiwaniu aż on też się przedstawi. 

\- Stiles. Stilinski. – chłopak uścisnął dłoń Dereka, a potem znów ruszył między półki, bo przecież zakupy same się nie zrobią a obiad sam nie ugotuje. Hale zaś niezrażony podążał za nim. 

\- Jesteś synem Szeryfa? Dlaczego po prostu nie powiesz…- zaczął, ale Stiles bardzo szybko mu przerwał. 

\- Bo teraz mają mnie tylko za kujona i dziwoląga. A jak powiem ojcu będę dodatkowo kapusiem i tchórzem. Czego żeś się mnie tak uczepił? Przecież już ci podziękowałem. – powiedział ze złością wrzucając groszek do koszyka. 

\- A jak będziesz siedział cicho, będą cię dalej męczyć. Faktycznie świetne rozwiązanie – zauważył sarkastycznie Derek. 

Zdążyli już dotrzeć do kasy gdzie Stiles szybko wyładowywał swoje zakupy z koszyka i próbował ignorować Dereka, praktycznie dyszącego mu w kark i czekającego na odpowiedź. Jednak Stilinski nie odezwał się słowem póki nie zapakował zakupów do swojego jeepa. 

\- Słuchaj kole… Derek. Serio dzięki jeszcze raz za pomoc a co do twojej sugestii to pomyślę nad nią. A teraz spadam, bo mój tata niedługo wróci z dyżuru. – Stiles wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał, tylko jeden raz oglądając się do tyłu. Hale nadal stał na parkingu i patrzył na jego odjeżdżający samochód. 

***   
Przez kilka następnych dni nikt nie powiedział mu ani słowa. I Stiles wcale nie narzekał, ale z drugiej strony zaczynał mieć wręcz paranoiczne myśli, że to milczenie i brak zaczepek to wstęp do czegoś o wiele większego.   
Niestety nie przeliczył się, ale i tak został wzięty z zaskoczenia. Po prostu nigdy nie spodziewał się, że postanowią zaatakować go w bibliotece, która zawsze była jego schronieniem i oazą spokoju. Ubodło go też, że organizatorem całej akcji był Scott. 

\- Ty dupku! – wyzywał go Stilinski, próbując jakoś wyrwać się z taśmy klejącej, którą drużyna lacrosse przykleiła go do jednego z regałów. – A nasi rodzice nadal myślą, że się przyjaźnimy! Wiem, że używasz mnie jako wymówek, żeby chodzić na imprezy! 

\- I co z tego? Przecież to nie tak, że powiesz swojemu ojcu, prawda Stiles? – zarechotał Scott mocniej przyklejając mu stopy do podłogi, żeby nie mógł nimi wierzgać. 

I Scott miał rację, wbrew temu, co niby obiecał Derekowi, Stiles nie miał zamiaru choćby słowem pisnąć Szeryfowi o czymkolwiek. Wiedział, że w ten sposób tylko narobiłby sobie nowych wrogów, zwłaszcza wśród dziewczyn, za to że śmiał zaszkodzić super członkom drużyny. Zamknął oczy i próbował wymyślić jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji, ignorując radosny śmiech zawodników wychodzących z biblioteki. 

Stał tak przyklejony już z pół godzinny, jeśli wierzyć zegarowi na ścianie i zastanawiał się jak to możliwe, że bibliotekarka jeszcze nie zainteresowała się tą częścią sali. Ale z drugiej strony było już grubo po piątej, zapewne jak każdy innych pracownik szkoły poszła do domu. Zostawiając Stilesa na pastwę taśmy klejącej. 

Usłyszał jednak kroki i z nadzieją założył, że to woźny lub właśnie bibliotekarka zapomniała czegoś. Nie mógł przepuścić takiej szansy. 

\- Hej? Proszę Pani? Mogłaby Pani tu podejść? – zaczął nawoływać i szczerze się zdziwił, gdy zobaczył wyłaniającego się zza zakrętu, zeszłotygodniowego wybawiciela. – Derek? 

\- Mówiłem ci chyba, żebyś pogadał z ojcem – warknął mu na powitanie Hale i zaczął odklejać go od regału. 

\- Jak mnie znalazłeś?- Stilinski zaczął się wiercić, żeby w jakiś sposób rozruszać taśmę i może ułatwić jej zdjęcie. 

\- Jest wtorek. Nie było cię dziś pod sklepem, a mówiłeś, że robisz zakupy co tydzień. Przejechałem koło twojego domu, ale nikogo nie było, więc przyjechałem tu. Twój jeep stał na parkingu cały pomazany sprejem. Logicznym wydało mi się, że musieli znów ci coś zrobić.- wyjaśnił mężczyzna pozbywając się resztek taśmy przytrzymujących Stilesa w miejscu. 

\- Jak to pomazany? – Załamał się Stiles, ale po chwili dotarło do niego coś innego. – Czy ty mnie śledzisz, koleś?! 

\- Nie mów do mnie koleś. I właśnie znów cię uratowałem, więc może trochę uprzejmiej. – Derek wydawał się niesamowicie walczyć ze sobą żeby samemu nie potraktować Stilesa, tak jak tydzień wcześniej potraktował Jacksona na parkingu. Dlatego też chłopak nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak uparcie mu pomaga i mu się narzuca jakby był jakimś masochistą. 

\- Okej… Derek. Dziękuję za ratunek, gdyby nie ty wisiałbym, tu do jutra. Teraz mogę już iść? – Uśmiechnął się przymilnie i już chciał czmychnąć, gdy silna dłoń złapała go za ramię. 

\- Laweta zabrała twojego jeepa do mechanika. Kto wie, co ci idioci jeszcze zrobili, wolałem nie ryzykować. – powiedział całkiem poważnie Hale i dopiero wtedy puścił jego ramię. – Odwiozę cię. I wstąpimy do sklepu żebyś mógł zrobić zakupy. 

I Stiles naprawdę zamarł na moment, wpatrując się w plecy Dereka wychodzącego z biblioteki. Kiedy się otrząsnął i pobiegł za nim, mężczyzna był już w połowie drogi do swojego camaro. Stilinski jak najszybciej dogonił go i usiadł po stronie pasażera, kuląc się niepewnie. Właściwie kłamstwem byłoby powiedzenie, że czuł się komfortowo w towarzystwie Dereka. Fakt, ten już drugi raz mu pomaga i chłopak naprawdę był wdzięczny, ale mężczyzna był ten nieco natarczywy, za bardzo się nim interesował i na siłę próbował naprawiać jego życie. Stiles dalej nie rozumiał, dlaczego to robił. 

\- Nie musisz się mnie bać. – powiedział do niego Derek wycofując samochód ze szkolnego parkingu. – Nie ośmieliłbym się skrzywdzić syna Szeryfa. 

Uśmiechnął się do Stilesa po raz pierwszy odkąd się poznali i chłopak aż otworzył usta z wrażenia. Jak bardzo inny był ten mężczyzna uśmiechając się. Kiedy do chłopaka dotarło, że się zwyczajnie gapi, szybko opuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie i czekał aż dojadą do sklepu. W końcu musiał zrobić zakupy i Derek mu to obiecał. 

Kiedy weszli do sklepu Stiles poczuł się o wiele pewniej, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Dereku. Na widok ludzi robiących zakupy zmarszczył brwi, które swoją drogą zasługiwały na osobną historię, według Stilesa, i przybrał swój zwyczajowy wyraz ponurego zniesmaczenia. 

Ale nie można mu nie przyznać, że starał się być pomocny. Zerkał Stilinskiemu przez ramię na listę zakupów i przynosił niektóre z cięższych produktów lub sięgał po te na wyższych półkach, przez co sam chłopak czuł się jeszcze mniejszy i wątły niż był w rzeczywistości. Ale nie narzekał, bo kto wie czy Hale nagle nie dostanie olśnienia i nie postanowi zostawić go tutaj, bo dotrze do niego jak bardzo nie warto zadawać się z kimś takim jak Stiles. 

Odkąd opuścili bibliotekę nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa i o ile wydawało się, że mężczyźnie to odpowiada, tak Stiles coraz bardziej się męczył. A jednocześnie czuł się tak skrępowany, że nie był pewny czy byłby w stanie zadać którekolwiek z nurtujących go pytań. 

Pod dom Stilinskich też zajechali w całkowitej ciszy i choć Derek raz za razem spoglądał na Stilesa nie powiedział ani słowa. Po drugiej stronie ulicy Scott właśnie wynosił śmieci i stanął wstrząśnięty widząc camaro parkujące pod domem Stilesa. Widać było, że ma zamiar wykonać szybki, taktyczny odwrót, ale Hale miał inny zamiar. Rzucił tylko do Stilesa „Zaraz ci pomogę z zakupami” i ruszył w stronę coraz bardziej blednącego McCalla. 

Zanim Derek zdążył skończyć, Stiles dał radę wnieść większość zakupów do domu. Skłamałby gdyby nie przyznał się chociaż sam przed sobą, że ciekawi go co takiego Derek mówi Scottowi, albo raczej czym mu grozi, bo na to wskazywała mina chłopaka, gdy Stilinski obserwował ich przez okno w kuchni, ale nie zamierzał poruszać tematu. 

\- Ten kretyn i jego kumple powinni teraz dać ci całkiem spokój – usłyszał po chwili Dereka, który przyniósł ostatnie dwie torby. 

\- Derek słuchaj… Nie potrzebuję, żebyś mnie bronił. Nie zrozum mnie źle, to miłe, ale potrafię sam dać sobie radę. – Stiles wiedział, że to nieprawda, ale chciał żeby mężczyzna przestał traktować go jak totalną łamagę. – I śledzisz mnie a to jest po prostu przerażające! 

\- A co jeśli zwyczajnie chcę cię bronić? - Derek ponownie uśmiechnął się. – Do jutra. Przyjadę po ciebie rano i odwiozę do szkoły. 

Pochylił się i pocałował Stilesa w policzek, a potem wyszedł i odjechał zanim chłopak zdążył się zorientować, że tkwi jak zamrożony z porem w ręku.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

 

Stiles nie spał tej nocy, co rusz przekręcał się z boku na bok. Jego myśli zaprzątał Derek, którego całkowicie nie potrafił rozgryźć. Coś bardzo mu nie pasowało w zachowaniu mężczyzny, ale jednocześnie bardzo chciał mu zaufać i zaprzyjaźnić się. Zwłaszcza, że Hale w ciągu zaledwie tygodnia dokonał czegoś, czego Stiles nie zdołał przez prawie trzy lata. Nie żeby jakoś bardzo się starał, nie miał odpowiedniej fizjonomii i charyzmy żeby postawić się drużynie lacrosse’a. 

Rano był nieprzytomny i bał się. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Niby czuł, że teraz będzie miał w szkole trochę spokoju, ale jednocześnie obawiał się, że wszyscy zaczną go traktować jak trędowatego. Do tego wiedział jaka jest potęga plotki w liceach i co jeśli ktoś zacznie wymyślać niestworzone historie o nim i Hale’u? 

Stojąc przed lustrem po szybkim prysznicu, odruchowo dotknął policzka, w który Derek pocałował go dzień wcześniej. Czy to podchodziło pod molestowanie? Bo nie wiedział ile właściwie mężczyzna ma lat, on sam skończył osiemnastkę całkiem niedawno i jakoś dziwnie się czuł zadając z kimś, kto szkołę już na pewno dawno skończył. 

Gdy wychodził z domu miał dziwną gulę w gardle, wiedział, że Derek pewnie już na niego czeka w swoim camaro i wypadałoby za bardzo się nie spóźnić. Jednak jakby wyjątkowo nie potrafił dziś zawiązać tenisówek, nie mógł znaleźć podręcznika i w ogóle ociągał się jak mógł. 

Gdy wsiadał do samochodu mężczyzna bacznie go obserwował i Stiles wiedział, że widzi jego zdenerwowanie. A to przecież nie tak, że jadą na jakąś randkę czy coś. Przecież Hale tylko podwozi go do szkoły. I to nie tak, że Stilesa interesowali faceci. Interesowała go Lydia, dziewczyna Jacksona, która traktowała go jak śmiecia, ba oglądał się nawet za Ericą, chociaż uważał, że jej uroda jest nieco wulgarna. 

Przytulił mocniej plecak do piersi, gdy wjeżdżali na szkolny parking, Stiles kątem oka zobaczył stojących przy wejściu zawodników drużyny i zbladł. Widział jak Scott wskazuje na samochód palcem i mocno gestykulując tłumaczy coś reszcie drużyny. Czyżby wpadł na nowy plan upokorzenia go? 

\- Uspokój się. Nic ci nie zrobią. Upewniłem się – Dobiegł go niski głos Dereka i chłopak po raz pierwszy chyba dzisiejszego poranka na niego spojrzał. Mężczyzna patrzył się na niego jakby z litością, ale może po prostu miało to być jego pokrzepiające spojrzenie? Stiles sam nie wiedział, ale kiwnął głową i wyszedł z samochodu. 

Kiedy mijał Scotta i resztę spodziewał się wiele, ale na pewno nie spodziewał się, że zejdą mu z drogi i zaczną uciekać wzrokiem. Był tak zaskoczony tym faktem, że prawie potknął się o próg wchodząc na szkolny korytarz. Zastanawiał się teraz jeszcze bardziej co takiego Derek powiedział Scottowi, że cała drużyna, włączając w to Jacksona, tak się zachowuje. 

Mimo wszystko dzień był nadzwyczaj przyjemny. Mógł z spokoju po raz pierwszy zjeść na stołówce, mimo że przy stoliku siedział sam, nie miał obaw, że gdy przejdzie przez korytarz nagle wyląduje w koszu na śmieci. I jakimś cudem znalazła się jego kurtka, którą w niewiadomych okolicznościach stracił miesiąc wcześniej. Śmiało mógł przyznać, że podobała mu się taka kolej rzeczy mimo, iż nadal nikt z wyjątkiem nauczycieli z nim nie rozmawiał. 

Czarne camaro stojące przed szkołą nie zrobiło już na nim tak wielkiego wrażenia. Właściwie to szedł w jego stronę z uśmiechem na twarzy i pełen wdzięczności do jego właściciela. Bo dzisiejszy dzień był jednym z jego najlepszych jak dotąd w liceum. Usiadł po stronie pasażera, czując nagłą i niepohamowaną chęć rozmowy. 

\- Hej. – zagaił z uśmiechem, który wywołał widoczną satysfakcję na twarzy Dereka. 

\- Domyślam się, że dzień minął całkiem przyjemnie? – zapytał Hale samemu też się uśmiechając i to naprawdę był miły uśmiech. 

\- Przez cały dzień nikt z drużyny się do mnie nie zbliżył. Mogłem zjeść na stołówce i nawet odzyskałem kurtkę. Nie wiem co powiedziałeś Scottowi koleś, ale to musiało być genialne. Cały dzień schodzili mi z drogi, a Jackson nawet przepuścił mnie w drzwiach zamiast jak zawsze mnie stratować.- Ekscytował się coraz bardziej i Derek był szczerze zadziwiony jak szybko dawał radę wydobywać z siebie kolejne słowa. Na tyle, że odpuścił Stilesowi, gdy po raz kolejny nazwał go „koleś”. 

\- Co ty na to, żebyśmy pojechali świętować i coś zjeść? – zapytał Hale, a widząc zaskoczoną minę Stilesa dodał. – Twój jeep będzie do odebrania o szóstej i nie ma sensu, żebyśmy jeździli w kółko czekając. 

Stilinski kompletnie zdążył zapomnieć, że wczoraj jego samochód został zabrany do mechanika. Nie powiedział też o tym ojcu, więc w tej chwili nie miał nawet jak zapłacić. Chociaż był pewien, że mechanik pozwoliłby synowi Szeryfa zapłacić w późniejszym terminie. Tylko jak wyjaśni ojcu, że jego samochód wymagał naprawy i malowania? Z zamyślenia wyrwał go Derek, który właśnie zaparkował przed pizzerią i upewniał się, że Stilesowi to odpowiada. 

\- Stiles idziemy? Chyba, że wolisz inne miejsce? 

\- Nie, pizzeria jest super serio. – Chłopak wysiadł z samochodu zostawiając swój plecak na siedzeniu. Czułby się dziwnie koło Dereka ze szkolnym plecakiem. I tak pewnie było widać, że jest młodszy i bardziej dziecinny w swojej koszulce i za dużej marynarce. Ale mężczyźnie to widać nie przeszkadzało. 

Zajęli miejsce niedaleko drzwi, przy oknie, dzięki czemu obaj mieli dobry widok zarówno na ulicę jak i knajpę. Stiles przez moment chciał spytać Dereka czy aby na pewno chce, żeby każdy mógł zobaczyć ich razem, ale ugryzł się z język. Bo przecież gdyby mężczyzna tego nie chciał, nie jeździłby z nim na zakupy i nie odwoził do szkoły. 

Chwilę kontemplowali menu w milczeniu, ale gdy złożyli zamówienie, Stiles nie potrafił powstrzymać własnego języka. 

\- Dlaczego mi pomagasz? Nie mówię, że nie jestem wdzięczny, bo jestem, ale po prostu nie rozumiem czemu to robisz? Czemu zająłeś się moim samochodem, czemu wczoraj na mnie czekałeś? – Te pytania zaprzątały mu umysł już od wczoraj i bardzo chciał poznać na nie odpowiedź. 

\- A dlaczego nie? – Widząc jednak, że taka odpowiedź nie przejdzie, Derek westchnął. – Nie lubię gdy ktoś znęca się nad innymi. Pierwszy raz pomogłem ci bo czułem, że tak trzeba. 

\- A drugi raz? – Stiles nie dawał za wygraną. 

\- Zaintrygowałeś mnie wtedy. W sklepie, kiedy tak uparcie odmawiałeś pomocy. Sam nie wiem, ale chyba pomyślałem, że jesteś ciekawy. – Derek zamyślił się na moment. Widać było że nie czuje się w tej chwili komfortowo. – Moja rodzina sprowadziła się do miasta niedawno. Właściwie to wróciła, bo wychowałem się tutaj, jednak dziesięć lat temu praca mojej matki zmusiła nas do przeprowadzki. Mieszkamy tu już miesiąc… 

Nie dokończył jednak, bo przyniesiono im gorącą pizzę. Stiles trochę liczył, że Hale będzie kontynuował, ale ten wydawał się bardzo zajęty swoją pepperoni, jakby była jego wybawieniem od niewygodnych pytań. Stilesowi nie pozostawało nic innego jak także zabrać się za swoją farmerską i liczyć, że uda mu się wrócić do tej rozmowy i pociągnąć Hale’a za język. 

Ale postanowić nie znaczy wykonać i chłopak mógł się przekonać jak dobry w unikaniu rozmowy jest Derek. Gdy zjedli, szybko zapłacił, piorunując Stilesa wzrokiem gdy ten sięgał po własny portfel i równie szybko podążył w stronę samochodu, tak, że chłopak znów miał trudności z dogonieniem go. 

W samochodzie za każdym razem, gdy Stilinski chciał otworzyć usta i ponownie poruszyć temat, Hale albo gwałtownie skręcał, albo odwracał jego uwagę komentując nieprzyjaźnie innego kierowcę. W końcu Stiles dał za wygraną i siedział cicho póki nie dojechali do warsztatu po jego samochód. 

Kiedy mechanik oddał mu kluczyki do jeepa, który był teraz w ciemnoniebieskim kolorze, Stiles już miał tłumaczyć, że chwilowo nie ma pieniędzy i zapłaci jutro, ale mężczyzna zdziwił się i wyjaśnił, że przecież zapłacono z góry. Chłopak obrócił się żeby zapytać Dereka co to ma znaczyć i jakoś umówić się z nim na spłatę należności, ale czarnego camaro już nie było. 

***   
Cały wieczór siedział na łóżku próbując uczyć się ekonomii, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafił. Wyjaśnienie ojcu, dlaczego jego samochód nagle ma inny kolor zajęło mu pół godziny i nie był pewien czy Szeryf kupił jego opowieść o stłuczce i wgniecionych drzwiach. Ale najbardziej frustrowało go zachowanie Dereka dzisiejszego popołudnia, jakby ta krótka rozmowa o nim go zdenerwowała. Do tego musiał mu jakoś oddać pieniądze za naprawdę auta. 

Na dodatek Stiles zorientował się, że nie ma jego numeru telefonu i nie ma pojęcia gdzie mężczyzna mieszka. Nie wspominając już o tym, co ciekawiło go najbardziej, nie wiedział ile Hale ma tak właściwie lat. 

Złapał się na tym, że nie może doczekać się następnego ranka, ale po chwili dotarło do niego, że przecież ma swój samochód z powrotem i Derek nie ma już żadnego powodu, żeby odwozić go do szkoły. Ani żeby czekać na niego pod szkołą. I uświadomienie sobie tego faktu dziwnie go zabolało. Przez te dwa dni zdążył przyzwyczaić się niecodziennej obecności Hale’a. Próbował wytłumaczyć to sobie tym, że przez zbyt długi okres nie miał żadnego znajomego i najwidoczniej lgnął do pierwszej osoby, która wykazała chęć przebywania z nim. 

W szkole nastąpiła wyraźna poprawa, drużyna lacrosse’a nadal trzymała się od niego z daleka i Stilesowi to odpowiadało. Na stołówce zaczęły dosiadać się do niego przypadkowe osoby, codziennie co prawda kto inny i nie rozmawiali z nim, ale i tak czuł, że nie jest już takim wyrzutkiem społeczeństwa. 

Jednak dni mijały a Derek nadal nie odzywał się. Stiles zaczął się już łapać na tym, że na każdym kroku wypatruje czarnego camaro i charakterystycznych brwi. Na próżno, mężczyzna wydawał się stracić nim zainteresowanie tak szybko jak je wcześniej okazał. 

I Stiles już właściwie pogodził się w sytuacją, że znów jego osobowość i niewyparzony język zniszczyły kolejną znajomość. Dlatego prawie dostał zawału z radości, gdy we wtorkowe popołudnie zobaczył pod supermarketem dobrze mu już znany samochód. Czym prędzej ruszył do środka i nie przejmując się wzięciem koszyka, zaglądał w kolejne działy licząc, że dojrzy utęsknioną sylwetkę Dereka. 

Znalazł go na dziale mięsnym gdzie mężczyzna wybierał steki i to całkiem sporo, więc albo jego rodzina wyprawiała grilla, albo naprawdę było ich po prostu dużo. 

\- Derek! – zawołał go Stiles i gdy ten się odwrócił, zamachał nie niego w ten dziwny sposób, samymi koniuszkami palców jak jakaś wątła dziewica w komedii romantycznej. Przez moment bał się, że Hale, go zignoruje i odejdzie, ale ten odebrawszy steki od pracownicy supermarketu, ruszył w jego stronę z dość nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. 

\- Stiles. Dobrze cię widzieć. – powiedział wyglądając jakby chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale szybko zmienił zdanie. – Wyglądasz lepiej. 

\- Dlaczego się nie odzywałeś? – zapytał zanim zdążył pomyśleć. – Jeśli cię jakoś uraziłem w pizzerii to przepraszam. Nie skreślaj mnie z tego powodu. 

Pod koniec swojej wypowiedzi musiał wyglądać naprawdę żałośnie, bo Derek uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło i serce Stilesa znów zrobiło tą dziwną, niepokojącą rzecz. 

\- Stiles. Uspokój się. Nie skreślam cię i nie obraziłeś mnie. Miałem po prostu urwanie głowy na studiach. – powiedział uspokajająco mężczyzna i położył Stilinskiemu dłoń na ramieniu. 

Studia. To dawało Stilesowi jakąś wskazówkę co do wieku Dereka. Nie wyglądał na świeżaka, prawdopodobnie był na czwartym lub piątym roku. To znaczyło, że miał jakieś dwadzieścia dwa może dwadzieścia trzy lata, mimo, że wyglądał na starszego. Jedna niewiadoma została zatem mniej więcej rozwiązana. 

\- Oh. Okey. Po prostu… - zaciął się nie chcąc mówić Derekowi, że stracił w niego wiarę i myślał, że ten go zwyczajnie zostawił, ale mężczyzna chyba sam to zrozumiał, bo mocniej zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu. 

\- Nie zostawiłbym cię. Możesz na mnie liczyć. – Hale położył nacisk na ostatnie zdanie i dopiero wtedy puścił ramię chłopaka. – Gdzie jest Twój koszyk? 

Stiles obejrzał się z stronę wejścia do sklepu i wykonał mało zrozumiały gest. 

\- Zapomniałem, zaraz pójdę. 

\- Nie idź, podzielę się wózkiem. – Derek wskazał dłonią na stojący nieopodal prawie pusty wózek na kółkach. – I tak nie mam dużo zakupów, zmieścimy się. – dodał odkładając wreszcie steki do środka. 

Kolejne pół godziny spędzili lawirując pomiędzy sklepowymi półkami i Stiles naprawdę nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed spoglądaniem co chwila na towarzyszącego mu mężczyznę, jakby upewniał się, że ten mu nie zniknie. I za każdym razem, gdy Derekowi udało się go na tym przyłapać odpowiadał chłopakowi uśmiechem. A serce Stilesa za każdym razem wykonywało ten dziwną rzecz, przez którą chłopak myślał, że zaraz padnie na zawał. 

Kiedy rozstali się na parkingu Hale obiecał odezwać się wkrótce i z poważną miną zapewnił po raz kolejny Stilesa, że ten może na niego liczyć. I chłopak nie do końca wiedział czy rozumie co Derek ma na myśli, ale i tak był szczęśliwy. 

Dopiero w domu zorientował się, że znów zapomniał zapytać mężczyznę o numer telefonu. Co prawda pewnie mógłby go zdobyć, ale musiałby poprosić o pomoc ojca. A nie do końca uśmiechało mu się tłumaczyć, dlaczego nagle zadaje się ze starszym od siebie studentem. I pewnie musiałby też wtedy powiedzieć mu o Scotcie, a to nie wchodziło w grę. Dlatego nie miał pojęcia jak Hale ma zamiar się „wkrótce do niego odezwać” skoro sam też nie miał stilesowego telefonu ani tym bardziej sposobu żeby go zdobyć. 

Widocznie jednak nie doceniał zdolności mężczyzny, bo późno w nocy, kiedy wreszcie uporał się z projektem z chemii i kładł się spać, dostał smsa. I choć jego telefon nie rozpoznawał numeru, Stiles wiedział, że tylko jedna osoba mogła mu to wysłać. 

Podobasz mi się.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

 

Obudził się w dość dziwnej pozycji i zorientował się, że zasnął wpatrując się w ekran telefonu. Sms poprzedniego wieczora zaskoczył go tak bardzo, że raz po raz czytał go bezgłośnie, próbując znaleźć w nim jakiś ukryty sens. Ale słowa uparcie dalej brzmiały tak samo i Stiles nie potrafił sobie z nimi poradzić. 

Poranek nie należał do łatwych. Mimo iż tym razem się wyspał, był roztargniony. I co chwila sięgał po telefon licząc na kolejną wiadomość od Derek, jednocześnie samemu nie mając odwagi odpisać. Bo co właściwie mógłby napisać? Że „to miłe”? Albo „Fajnie wiedzieć”? Przecież nie napisze mu, że ten też mu się podoba. 

Właśnie, to był nie lada dylemat dla Stilesa. Co właściwie czuł względem Hale’a? Nigdy nie podobali mu się mężczyźni i choć owszem potrafił docenić ich urodę, nadal interesowały go wyłącznie dziewczyny. Nie żeby oczywiście miał jakiekolwiek doświadczenie z którąkolwiek z płci. Ale nagłe zainteresowanie mężczyzny zmusiło go do myślenia, byłby idiotą gdyby było inaczej, i sam zaczął dostrzegać, że sporo się z nim dzieje, gdy w jego pobliżu jest Hale. 

Po pierwsze jego serce, które zachowuje się jakby miało totalnie wyskoczyć z piersi, za każdym razem gdy Derek uśmiecha się do Stilesa. Po drugie to dziwne poczucie straty, kiedy myślał, że mężczyzna przestał się nim interesować i cała ta radość, gdy zapewniał go, że go nie zostawi. Było też jakieś dziwne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które Hale mu dawał, no i Stiles nadal był wdzięczny za wszystko, co ten dla niego zrobił. 

Ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że nagle jest gejem. Nie mógł nim być, nie tak po prostu. Przecież mężczyzna wcale nie pociągał go fizycznie, był tylko jego przyjacielem. I dlatego Stiles cieszył się na jego widok, nie było innej możliwości. Przez moment chłopak próbował myśleć o Lydii, żeby jakoś zmienić tor swoich myśli, ale potem po prostu potrząsnął głową i ruszył w stronę łazienki. 

Kiedy brał prysznic przypomniał sobie o tym jak Derek zaprosił go do pizzerii tydzień wcześniej. Czy to była randka? Czy po prostu przyjacielskie wyjście? Jeśli to miała być randka to raczej nie należała do najlepszych, choć to była bardziej jego własna zasługa. Ale z drugiej strony, dlaczego mężczyzna była taki tajemniczy? I dlaczego nie chciał rozmawiać o swojej rodzinie? Stiles postanowił, że jeśli dziś też go spotka, ponownie spróbuje delikatniej tym razem, wybadać temat. 

Do kompletu Stilinski był też przerażony, bo skoro Derek pisze mu takie smsy, to chyba na coś liczył. A chłopak wiedział, ze nie chciałby stracić przyjaciela, ale też na pewno nie chciał zostać jego… chłopakiem? Relacje tego typu z mężczyznami zdecydowanie nie interesowały go i miał zamiar się tego trzymać. I dokładnie to powtórzył sobie kilka razy w myślach zanim chwycił za plecak i wyszedł z domu. 

*** 

Właściwie wiedział, że jego spokój nie może trwać wiecznie i że ktoś z drużyny w końcu wyłamie się z tej całej postawy „Stiles jest teraz nietykalny”. Oczywiście nie zdziwiło go, że tym kimś był Jackson, który przez ostatni tydzień chyba wychodził z siebie, nie mogąc wrzucić go do jakiegoś pojemnika na śmieci. Na dzień dobry Stiles został przewrócony, a zawartość jego plecaka rozstała rozrzucona po całym korytarzu. 

Później wcale nie było lepiej, Boyd cztery razy zabierał mu krzesło na lekcjach, czego skutkiem jest mocno obita kość ogonowa, Lahey „niechcący” wylał na niego w stołówce mlecznego shake’a, ktoś inny napisał sprejem na jego szkolnej szafce „pedał”. Jedynym członkiem drużyny, który powstrzymywał się od takich numerów był Danny, no i oczywiście Scott, którego właściwie Stilinski ani razu dziś nie widział. 

Chłopak doszedł do wniosku, że reszta drużyny tylko czekała aż McCall zniknie na jeden dzień, żeby znów mu dopiec. A to jednocześnie znaczyło, że cokolwiek Derek powiedział, wcale nie zrobiło na nich aż tak wielkiego wrażenia. Ba, chyba jeszcze bardziej ich wkurzyło, biorąc pod uwagę, że pod koniec dnia wręcz porwali go i wrzucili ze wszystkimi jego rzeczami do basenu, z którego korzystała drużyna pływacka. A potem zostawili go tam, zamykając dodatkowo drzwi żeby nie mógł się wydostać. 

Pierwszym, co Stiles zrobił po wyjściu z wody, było sprawdzenie drzwi a potem oczywiście telefonu, który wylądował w wodzie razem z nim. Jak łatwo się można domyślić, jego smartfon nie chciał się nawet włączyć, a sam chłopak dygocząc z zimna zaczął uderzać w drzwi z nadzieją, że ktoś będzie tamtędy przechodził i go uwolni. Kiedy to nie pomogło usiadł na podłodze i zaczął rozbierać telefon na część, żeby chociaż trochę go osuszyć. Miał nadzieję, że wtedy uda mu się uruchomić go chociaż na moment, żeby wezwać pomoc. 

I faktycznie, po pół godzinie machania, chuchania i robienia innych niestworzonych rzeczy, telefon uruchomił się, choć część ekranu pozostawało czarna. Stiles szybko wybrał numer do pierwszej osoby, jaka przyszła mu na myśl. Do Dereka. 

\- Stiles? Stało się coś? – zaniepokojony glos mężczyzny odpowiedział mu już po pierwszym sygnale. Czyżby Hale cały dzień czekał na jakąś wiadomość od niego? 

\- Potrzebuję pomocy. Jestem zamknięty na basenie... halo? – Byłoby zbyt piękne gdyby jego zalany telefon wytrzymał całą rozmowę. Stiles miał jednak nadzieję, że Derek usłyszał dość i domyśli się jak bardzo jest źle. 

Mimo to i tak rzucił smartfonem z wściekłością o ścianę. Usiadł koło kaloryfera, którzy oczywiście nie grzał, bo dlaczego miałby to robić w środku maja, ale Stilinskiemu dawał on jakieś nikłe wrażenie ciepła. Na dworze zapewne wysechłby bardzo szybko, ale zamknięty mógł tylko siedzieć i trząść się na mokrej podłodze. I wierzyć, że Derek uratuje go też tym razem. 

Nie wiedział ile czasu spędził siedząc skulony, bo oczywiście jego zegarek też przestał działać, ale poczuł niesamowitą euforię, gdy ktoś wreszcie otworzył drzwi. Wstał czym prędzej, żeby móc podziękować swojemu wybawcy, i gdy okazał się nim Derek, Stiles prawie go przytulił. Mężczyzna zaś wyglądał jakby nie wiedział którą z emocji, wściekłość czy troskę, pokazać najpierw. 

\- Stiles! Nic ci nie jest? Cały się trzęsiesz! – mężczyzna od razu zdjął z siebie swoją skórzaną kurtkę i założył ją na chłopaka. Kurtka okazała się nieco za duża, ale rozkosznie ciepła i pachniała naprawdę nieźle, więc Stiles owinął się nią mocno. 

\- Jackson i reszta mnie tu zamknęli. – wyjaśnił Stiles, który teraz próbował wyłowić swój plecach z basenu. Nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, i był pewien, że żaden z jego podręczników nie nadaje się już do użytku, ale i tak chciał je odzyskać. 

Derek zaś widocznie zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej. Odszedł kawałek i zadzwonił do kogoś, mówił szybko i cicho, więc Stilinski nie miał pojęcia, o czym i z kim mężczyzna rozmawia. Ale przyglądał mu się zaciekawiony, póki Hale nie zakończył rozmowy i nie podszedł do niego. 

\- Nocujesz dzisiaj u nas. – powiedział krótko przejmując od Stilesa mokry plecach i chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać czy Derek rozmawiał właśnie z jego ojcem. Jeśli tak, to zapewne musiał powiedzieć mu o zaistniałej sytuacji. Ale wtedy nie ma szans, żeby Szeryf nie uparł się, żeby obaj nie przyjechali od razu na posterunek. Jego ojciec miał bowiem tego dnia nocny dyżur, więc zapewne chwile temu wyszedł z domu i wróci dopiero rano. 

Stilinski ruszył za Derekiem, szczelniej opatulając się kurtką, gdy lekki wiatr zawiał w ich stronę i wywołał nieprzyjemne uczucie zimna przez nadal mokre ubrania. Stiles przez moment chciał powiedzieć, że właściwie to muszą wstąpić do jego domu, bo musi się przebrać i wziąć zapasowy telefon, ale Hale od razu ruszył w innym kierunku znacznie dodając gazu z każdą chwilą. Jakby bardzo się denerwował i chłopak nie wiedział czy nadal był zły za to co mu się stało czy był ku temu innym powód. Zatopił się więc w siedzeniu i przytulił do ciepłej skórzanej kurtki obserwując krajobraz za oknem. 

*** 

Zatrzymali się przed sporym i nieco ponuro wyglądającym domem gdzieś w głębi lasu. Przez moment Stiles bał się, że Derek wywiózł go tutaj, żeby go zamordować, ale potem dotarło do niego, że mógł to zrobić już dawno, bo to nie pierwszy raz gdy Stilinski wsiadł do jego camaro. Gdy wysiadł zaczął rozglądać się ciekawsko dookoła, a Hale całkiem cierpliwie czekał na niego, trzymając w ręce jego plecak. Jakby Stiles był dla niego teraz płochliwą zwierzyną, jakby czekał aż zaakceptuje okolicę i zgodzi się u niego nocować albo każe się odwieźć do domu. Ale chłopak odwrócił się w końcu i prawie niezauważalnie kiwnął głową. 

Bez zbędnych słów Derek ruszył w stronę drzwi przeskakując stopnie. Wydawał się doskonale wiedzieć, że Stilinski podąży za nim, bo zwyczajnie nie miał innego wyjścia. Ale kiedy chłopak w końcu wszedł do środka, zdejmując wreszcie kurtkę Hale’a, ten stał w głębi salonu i wyraźnie kłócił się o coś z młodą kobietą. Stiles nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie spróbować podsłuchać o czym rozmawiają. 

\- Wiem, że mama ci kazała, ale to jest zwyczajnie nie w porządku – kobieta mówiła co prawda szeptem, ale w jej głosie dało się usłyszeć wyrzut. 

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie żebym ci przypomniał ile rzeczy, które ty zrobiłaś były nie w porządku. Potrzebujemy… - nie dokończył, bo zauważył Stilesa. Rzucił kobiecie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i już z uśmiechem podszedł do chłopaka, zabierając mu swoja kurtkę. 

Stilinski poczuł się zagubiony bo kompletnie nie miał pojęcia o czym rozmawiali, a i żadne z nich nie kwapiło się żeby coś mu wyjaśnić. Wręcz przeciwnie, kobieta podeszła do niego od razu kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach i z uśmiechem ciągnąc go do kuchni. 

\- Jestem Laura, starsza siostra Dereka. Ty, jak zgaduję musisz być Stiles. Zastanawiałam się kiedy wreszcie cię przyprowadzi, bo gada o tobie bez przerwy już od jakiegoś czasu, ale nie sądziłam, że zdarzy się to w takich okolicznościach. – Kobieta mówiła, jednocześnie przygotowując Stilesowi herbatę i chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może to nie jest jakaś zła pora dla ich rodziny i dlatego Derek był taki zdenerwowany przywożąc go tutaj, ale Laura miała na myśli coś kompletnie innego. – To okropne co ci zrobili. Naprawdę gdybym dorwała ich w swoje ręce… Derek, przydaj się na coś i przynieś Stilesowi suche ubranie! 

Kobieta wychyliła się ponad blatem i krzyknęła w stronę schodów, po których jej brat właśnie wchodził marudząc coś pod nosem. I Stiles miał ochotę zachichotać widząc jak bardzo tracił na brawurze przy swojej siostrze. Laura zaś postawiła przed nim kubek herbaty i opierając się o blat, zaczęła przypatrywać się mu. Chłopak poczuł się nieco nieswojo i zapewne dało się to zauważyć, bo kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego pokrzepiająco. 

\- Więc… zostajesz na noc? Zaraz powinna wrócić Cora i zamówimy pizzę, musisz umierać z głodu. – podniosła się i wyjrzała po raz kolejny, bo widać jak dla niej, Derek za długo szukał ubrań. – Cora to nasza młodsza siostra, ale i tak jest chyba starsza od Ciebie. Ile masz właściwie lat? Derek mówił, że chodzisz do liceum, ale nigdy nie powiedział do której klasy. 

Stiles który właśnie upijał łyk gorącej herbaty poparzył się w język, gdy chciał szybko przełknąć i odpowiedzieć kobiecie. Skrzywił się przez moment, ale w końcu otworzył usta i udzielił odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie. 

\- Osiemnaście. Mam osiemnaście lat. Hmmm… Mieszkacie tu… Derek nigdy nie mówił mi że ma rodzeństwo. – Bardzo liczył, że chociaż Laurę uda się pociągnąć za język i nie przeliczył się, bo kobieta z uśmiechem mu odpowiedziała. 

\- Jestem ja, Derek, nasza siostra Cora. Moja mama i ojciec chwilowo wyjechali. Jest też brat mamy Peter i jego syn, ale nie mieszkają z nami, choć spędzają tu dużo czasu. Ja właściwie też tylko tu chwilowo pomieszkuję, bo chcę niedługo zamieszkać z narzeczonym. 

\- Gratuluję! Wow, nie sądziłem, że macie taką liczną rodzinę. Ja jestem jedynakiem. – Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, o swoim ojcu, ale akurat ten moment wybrał Derek by wreszcie się pojawić trzymając jakieś ubrania. Podał je Stilesowi i ponownie posłał Laurze dziwne spojrzenie. 

\- Łazienka jest na końcu korytarza. – wskazał mu głową kierunek i stał czekając aż Stiles się ruszy zanim nachylił się w stronę siostry i znów zaczął z nią o czymś rozmawiać. 

Pomieszczenie było całkiem ładne, przestronne i jasne, różniło się od kuchni i korytarza, które Stiles zdążył już obejrzeć. Szybko zaczął się przebierać, nie chcąc zbyt długo kazać na siebie czekać. Liczył także, że może i tym razem uda mu się podsłuchać co nieco z rozmowy między Derekiem i Laurą. Kiedy obejrzał ubrania, zrozumiał dlaczego Hale tak długo ich szukał, po prostu starał się jak najbardziej dopasować je rozmiarem do sylwetki Stilesa. Zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu póki nie zorientował się, że mężczyzna pożyczył mu także bokserki. 

Nie ubrał ich jednak stwierdzając, że woli już nie ubierać nic, niż nosić cudzą bieliznę. A już zwłaszcza bieliznę Dereka. Nadal nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mężczyzna cos do niego czuł a już zwłaszcza, ze on sam czuł cokolwiek oprócz przyjacielskiej sympatii to Hale’a. Po prostu nie i koniec. 

Nie bardzo wiedział, co zrobić ze swoimi mokrymi ubraniami, więc spróbował rozwiesić je nieco na kaloryferze. Dodatkowo odłożył bokserki Dereka na kosz na pranie, licząc, że nie będą się tam tak rzucać w oczy. Nie wyobrażał sobie, ze mógłby teraz wrócić do kuchni i mu je na przykład oddać. 

Kiedy w końcu wyszedł, poprawiając nieco nerwowo szarą koszulkę, która okazała się nie wisieć na nim za bardzo, w kuchni było słychać już nie tylko głos Dereka i Laury. Młoda dziewczyna krzątała się wokół nich wyraźnie podekscytowana i Stiles domyślił się, że musiała to być Cora, młodsza siostra Dereka. Gdy dziewczyna go zauważyła, bez żadnych oporów podbiegła do niego i przytuliła go. 

\- No nareszcie! Ile ja czekałam, żeby cię poznać. No pokaż się. – powiedziała ciągnąc go w stronę światła. – Derek on jest po prostu uroczy! – krzyknęła do brata, który miał ochotę widocznie zniknąć w pomieszczenie, ale przedtem zabić siostrę. 

\- Em.. ciebie też miło poznać. Cora, tak? – upewnił się, nie bardzo mogąc odwdzięczyć się podobnym entuzjazmem, bo zwyczajnie nigdy o niej nie słyszał. Przynajmniej nie przed dniem dzisiejszym. 

\- Cora nie męcz go. Na pewno jest głodny i zmęczony. Choć Stiles, niedługo będzie pizza. Derek mówił, że lubisz farmerską, prawda? – W tym momencie Stiles spojrzał pytająco na mężczyznę, bo ten najwyraźniej podzielił się ze swoją rodziną wszystkim na jego temat, zaś samemu chłopakowi ledwo napomknął, że w ogóle jakąś rodzinę ma. Poczuł się nieco zdradzony z tego powodu, jakby Derek nie do końca mu ufał. 

\- Wcale go nie męczę! – odkrzyknęła Cora. – Nie męczę cię, prawda? Ej mam pomysł! Może obejrzymy film! Nastoletniego Wilkołaka! 

***   
I tak Stiles skończył siedząc na kanapie pomiędzy Corą, która gadała jak najęta i ciągle próbowała zając jego uwagę, a Laurą, która zaś co chwila uśmiechała się do niego uspokajająco, jakby miało mu się zaraz coś stać. Derek siedział na fotelu nieopodal z wyraźnie ponurą miną i zerkał na chłopaka, gdy myślał, że ten tego nie widzi. Ale był zbyt zajęty dzieleniem swojej uwagi pomiędzy filmem, pizzą i gadającą Corą, żeby znaleźć chwilę na zastanowienie się nad nastrojem mężczyzny. 

Film sam w sobie nie był jakiś wybitnie ciekawy, ale okraszany komentarzami Cory na pewno zabawniejszy, niż gdyby obejrzał go w samotności. Dziewczyna wydawał się strasznie go lubić, co było dziwne, skoro dopiero się poznali. I bardzo zależało jej żeby Stiles też ją polubił, co mniej więcej jej się udało, choć mogłaby być mniej natrętna. Ale kiedy o tym pomyślał, przypomniał sobie początek swojej znajomości z jej bratem i doszedł do wniosku, że to po prostu rodzinne. 

Nie zorientował się nawet kiedy oczy same zaczęły się kleić, a jego głowa opadać. Derek zauważył to od razu, może dlatego, że zamiast oglądać film bacznie mu się przyglądał, i od razu zareagował. Zignorował ostre spojrzenie Laury i wziął zasypiającego już właściwie Stilesa na ręce, jakby kompletnie nic nie ważył. Chłopak zasnął zanim w ogóle Hale wniósł go na piętro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Część I

Obudziły go promienie słońca próbujące przebić się do pokoju, ale chłopak jedynie mocniej zacisnął oczy i przewrócił się na drugi bok, przytulając poduszkę. Mruknął cicho z aprobatą, o pachniała przyjemnie. I podejrzanie znajomo, drogą wodą kolońską. Ani Stiles ani jego ojciec nie używali takiej. Przez jego zaspaną świadomość zaczęła przebijać się odpowiedź. Derek. Tylko dlaczego Derek miałby być w jego pokoju? Stilinski gwałtownie otworzył oczy spodziewając się napotkać spojrzenie Hale’a, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Był tylko on w sporym łóżku i pustym pokoju. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, nieco nieprzytomnie rozglądając po pokoju. Wspomnienia z poprzedniego dnia zalały go i chłopak miał ochotę schować się pod kołdrę na samą myśl. Drużyna lacrosse’a przeszła poprzedniego dnia samych siebie. 

Ale bardziej zastanawiało go to, co stało się potem. Dlaczego Derek zdecydował się zabrać go do siebie? I dlaczego jego siostry były takie miłe? I dlaczego do jasnej cholery pozwolili mu spać nadal w ubraniu i to najwyraźniej w łóżku Hale’a? W tym momencie kolejny trybik zaskoczył w głowie Stilesa. Telefon! Jego ojciec musi umierać ze strachu. A nawet jeśli nie umierał to na pewno martwił się dlaczego gdy wrócił z nocnej zmiany, chłopaka nie było w domu. Wyskoczył z łóżka i rzucił się ku drzwiom. Zbiegł po schodach słysząc przyciszone głosy w kuchni, tym razem nie myślał nawet o podsłuchiwaniu, miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Wkroczył do kuchni akurat w momencie, gdy Laura zdejmowała kolejnego naleśnika z patelni. 

\- Cześć Stiles! – Cora od razu przywitała go entuzjastycznie, rzucając mu się na szyję jakby nie widziała go co najmniej rok. Chłopaka poczuł się nieswojo, nieprzyzwyczajony do takich zachowań. – Spałeś dobrze? Musiałeś być wczoraj bardzo zmęczony, nie wytrzymałeś nawet połowy filmu. Ale zawsze możemy to nadrobić! 

\- Witaj Stiles – Laura uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Stilinski odniósł wrażenie, że to ona jest najspokojniejsza i najbardziej opanowana z całej trójki. Wzbudzała zaufanie swoją delikatnością, choć chłopak przypuszczał, że musiała mieć silną osobowość, skoro Derek był wobec niej prawie uległy. – Twoje ubrania wyschły. Nie obrazisz się, że wyprałam je wczoraj? Strasznie śmierdziały chlorem. Udało się też uratować część twoich podręczników, ale Derek nadal walczy z telefonem. 

Stiles miał ochotę przeprosić ze dwa razy za kłopot i zapytać, dlaczego właściwie tyle dla niego robią, ale akurat do kuchni wszedł Derek uśmiechając się krzywo na widok góry naleśników, które przygotowała jego siostra. 

\- Dla mnie nigdy nie chcesz ich zrobić. – Na tą uwagę zarówno Laura jak i Cora wybuchły cichym śmiechem. – Owinąłeś sobie moje siostry wokół palca w jeden wieczór, mnie nie udało się przez całe życie. 

\- Bo Stiles jest uroczy i zabawny, a ty jesteś moim starszym bratem – wyjaśniła najmłodsza z Hale’ów nakładając sobie na talerz naleśniki, a potem zwróciła się do siostry. – Mamy syrop? 

\- A dlaczego sama nie sprawdzisz? – Laura przewróciła oczami z łopatką do podważania naleśników w ręce, ale podeszła do lodówki i wyjęła z niej butelkę z syropem. – Derek i co dałeś radę ruszyć telefon Stilesa? Jestem pewna, że jest mu potrzebny. 

Kiedy spojrzała wymownie na brata, znów mając jakby dziwny błysk w oku, Stiles sam zareagował. 

\- Nie ma problemu, potrzebuje tylko zadzwonić do taty, że nic mi nie jest i żeby się nie martwił. Która jest właściwie jest godzina? – spytał chcąc wiedzieć na ile już lekcji się spóźnił. 

\- Wpół do ósmej. Potrzebuję około dziesięciu minut żeby dojechać do szkoły, więc masz czas, żeby spokojnie zjeść. – Derek sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął telefon Stilesa, o dziwo w jednym kawałku, i podał go chłopakowi. – Uruchomił się jak tylko wysechł. 

Stiles przyjął go i sprawdził listę połączeń, okazało się, że czekała na niego zaledwie jedna wiadomość od ojca. I żadnych nieodebranych połączeń. Zostanę dłużej w pracy. Ważna sprawa. nie mówiło chłopakowi nic, ale i tak odetchnął z ulgą, bo to zaoszczędziło mu długie godziny tłumaczenia przed ojcem gdzie był całą noc. Uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do Dereka odbierając jednocześnie naleśniki od Laury. 

*** 

Scotta nadal nie było, co nie wróżyło dobrze. Stiles właściwie zaczynał się martwić o tego dupka. To było dość niecodzienne żeby McCall tak długo nie pokazywał się w szkole. Potrafił przyjść nawet z gorączką, jeśli tylko zbliżał się ważny mecz, a w tej chwili właśnie tak było. Drużyna lacrosse’a z Beacon Hills miała walczyć o utrzymanie mistrzostwa z zeszłego roku. A Scott grał w pierwszym składzie. Co więcej bez niego reszta drużyny robiła się bardziej nieznośna niż zwykle. Dlatego przedłużająca się nieobecność McCalla była Stilesowi nie na rękę. 

Jednak prawdziwym szokiem była fakt, że cała szkoła wręcz roiła się od funkcjonariuszy policji i jakiś gości w garniturach, prawdopodobnie agentów FBI, przynajmniej tak pomyślał Stiles. Jak najszybciej przedarł się przez tłum uczniów, docierając do swojego ojca dokładnie w momencie, gdy ten skończył rozmawiać z jednym ze swoich podwładnych. 

\- Co się dzieje? – wypalił zdyszany i widząc współczujące spojrzenie Szeryfa, wiedział, że odpowiedź nie przyniesie dobrej wiadomości. 

\- Nie chciałem ci mówić wcześniej, bo nie byliśmy pewni i było za mało dowodów.- zaczął Szeryf i serce Stilesa na moment się zatrzymało. Podejrzewał, co zaraz może powiedzieć mu ojciec, jednak odpowiedź mężczyzny zamroziła mu krew. – Scott zabił dwie dziewczyny ze szkoły. Naprawdę mi przykro, ale jesteśmy pewni, że to on. Co więcej wczoraj zgodził się zeznawać i przyznał do winy. 

Mężczyzna wyglądał jakby miał ochotę przytulić syna, ale Stiles już uciekał na zewnątrz, przedzierając się z powrotem przez tłum ludzi. Złapał oddech dopiero na podjeździe do szkoły. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś takiego naprawdę mogło się wydarzyć. Scott może i był nieczułym dupkiem, ale łatka mordercy wcale do niego nie pasowała. Chłopakowi zakręciło się w głowie i musiał usiąść na ziemi, żeby nie zemdleć. Nie odwrócił się, gdy poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Nie potrafił spojrzeć w oczy swojego ojca i zapytać, co dokładnie się stało. Nie był nawet pewien, że chce wiedzieć. Ale zapytał mimo to. 

\- Kto? 

\- Lydia Martin i Allison Argent. – Te dwa nazwiska sprawiły, że wstał i spojrzał na swojego ojca z przerażeniem. 

\- Chcę jechać do domu. – oznajmił, a jego ojciec jedynie pokiwał głową. 

\- Odwiozę cię. 

*** 

Oczywiście Szeryf musiał wracać do szkoły, a potem na posterunek, jednak Stilesowi i tak udało się wcisnąć mu podwójne śniadanie na drogę. Był pewien, że jego ojciec pada z głodu i zmęczenia. Jednak najbardziej doprowadzało go do szału to współczujące spojrzenie, wiedział, że teraz na pewno będzie musiał mu powiedzieć o tym jak wyglądały jego relacje ze Scottem od dłuższego czasu. Czuł że cała energia jaką miał jeszcze rano jedząc naleśniki z rodzeństwem Hale gdzieś wyparowała. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Allison i Lydia, choć ich nie znosił, nie żyją i jest to wina Scotta. Przede wszystkim nie potrafił uwierzyć, że McCall byłby zdolny do zabicia ich. 

Kiedy siedzieli jeszcze w samochodzie ojca, jadąc do domu, ten opowiedział mu po krótce jak poprzedniej nocy znaleźli ciała obu dziewczyn w lesie niedaleko osiedla, na którym mieszkały. I że Lydię zidentyfikowali właściwie tylko po jej włosach i butach bo jej całe ciało i twarz były po prostu krwawą masą. Allison miała więcej szczęścia, jej twarz była nienaruszona i jej ciało też było w niezłym stanie, ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że po prostu straciła przytomność, gdyby nie fakt, że trzymała w ręce, swoje własne serce. O tym, że i ona została poniekąd zmasakrowana policja dowiedziała się dopiero, gdy rozpięto jej kurtkę. W miejscu gdzie powinny być organy wewnętrzne nie było nic poza jedną czerwoną różą. 

Stiles próbował sobie wyobrazić ten widok i chwilę później klęczał nad muszlą toaletową zwracając zjedzone wcześniej naleśniki. Łzy ciekły po jego policzkach i ciężko właściwie powiedzieć, z jakiego powodu płakał. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że mimo wszystko znał całą trójkę i przed pewien moment był z nimi zaprzyjaźniony. A może też dlatego, że cała sytuacja była ponad jego siły. 

Kiedy opłukał usta zimną wodą pomyślał o tym, żeby zadzwonić do Dereka i powiedzieć mu o tym co się stało. Gdzieś w głębi duszy chciał też poprosić mężczyznę, żeby przyjechał do niego i w jakiś sposób odwrócił jego myśli o całej sytuacji. Wyjął telefon szukając w kontaktach numeru Hale’a i zauważył, że coś jest nie tak z jego telefonem. Po pierwsze mimo, że w „środku” wszystko się zgadzało, na zewnątrz nie zgadzało się nic. Brakował pewnej charakterystycznej rysy jakiej dorobił się jeszcze rok wcześniej gdy Jackson zrzucił go ze schodów. Do tego klawisze wyglądały nienagannie, bynajmniej nie jakby należały do kogoś, kto spędza godziny grając w scrabble online podczas nudnych lekcji. Do tego nie miał numeru Scotta. Zniknęły też wszystkie smsy, które Stiles trzymał chyba tylko z sentymentu. Podszedł bliżej okna, żeby przyjrzeć się mocniej, może to po prostu oczy za bardzo go bolały i nie widział zarysowań. 

Jednak światło słoneczne tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że trzymał w dłoni całkiem nowy telefon. Po co Derek kupił mu telefon? I do tego zadał sobie tyle trudu, żeby Stiles nie zorientował się, że nie jest to ten sam, którym rzucił o ścianę na basenie. Stał przez chwilę wpatrując się w ekran telefonu, po czym zamiast zadzwonić do Hale’a, wysłał sms’a ojcu, że kładzie się spać, po czym wyłączył sprzęt. Nie chciał, żeby jego ojciec się martwił, ale jednocześnie nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek, a konkretniej Derek, do niego dzwonił. Chociażby dlatego, że obecnie był nim przerażony. 

Usiadł na łóżku po raz pierwszy chyba od początku ich znajomości analizując każde zdarzenie, każde słowo. Dopiero teraz zaczęło do niego docierać jak dziwnym był fakt, że mężczyzna zjawiał się, gdy był potrzebny, jak doskonale znal plan lekcji Stilesa i co gorsze samego chłopaka. Do tego te dziwne rozmowy pomiędzy nim a Laurą, które podsłuchał poprzedniego dnia. Nie dopowiedzeniem byłoby stwierdzenie, że w tej chwili zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo był naiwny ufając osobie, której powinien zaufać jako ostatniej. I właśnie ta naiwność, jaką się wykazał dobijała go teraz o wiele bardziej niż to co przytrafiło się Lydii i Allison. 

*** 

Obudziła go dłoń ojca na czole i jego uspokajający głos. Otworzył oczy orientując się, że przespał cały dzień, było już naprawdę ciemno. Podniósł się na łokciach, orientując, że Szeryf nadal do niego mówi, ale nie rejestrował słów. Musiał kilka razy potrząsnąć głową, żeby obudzić się na tyle by słyszeć co mówi do niego ojciec. 

\- …pogrzeb będzie w środę, ale rozumiem jeśli nie będziesz chciał na niego iść. 

\- Tato, musisz coś wiedzieć. Ja i Scott… my… - w tej chwili Szeryf chwycił go w swoje ramiona i mocno przytulił. 

\- Wiem Stiles. Wiem. – powiedział cicho głaszcząc włosy syna, zanim puścił go i wyprostował się. - Zamówiłem pizzę, zejdź jak będziesz miał ochotę. 

To powiedziawszy wyszedł, zostawiając jednak otwarte drzwi i światło zapalone na korytarzu. Stiles przeciągnął się zanim wstał z lóżka i ruszył w stronę kuchni. Po drodze udało mu się spojrzeć w lustro i sam przyznał, że wyglądał tragicznie mimo tylu przespanych godzin. Jego włosy starczały we wszystkie strony a pod oczami miał ciemne kręgi. Być może wycieńczenie emocjonalne odbijało się na ciele człowieka. 

Wszedł do kuchni by zastać swojego ojca właśnie otwierającego pudełko gorącej pizzy. Szeryf uśmiechnął się lekko widząc, że Stiles jednak zdecydował się zejść i coś zjeść. Nie rozmawiali dużo, właściwie jedyne co powiedział do niego ojciec było pytaniem czy chce herbaty. Mężczyzna wyczuwał, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie dla Stilesa by rozmawiać, jednak nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że nie tylko śmierć koleżanek ze szkoły go zadręcza. Chłopak nadal nie włączył telefonu i zastanawiał się czy Hale się martwi. Miał wielką ochotę pojechać do jego domu i rzucić mu nim w twarz żądając wyjaśnień. Ale jednocześnie bał się Dereka i tego, jakie są jego ukryte motywy. Po skończonym posiłku Szeryf o dziwo oznajmił mu, że nie musi zmywać, co więcej zaproponował wspólne oglądanie meczu w telewizji i nawet nalał synowi szklankę whisky, zapewne z nadzieją, że to może mu trochę pomóc. I Stiles mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że siedząc koło swojego ojca na kanapie i śledząc przebieg gry, wtórują mu, kiedy krzyczał na zawodników i popijając alkohol czuł się znów prawie normalnie. Jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.


End file.
